Rest in peace (I'm fine)
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Sting se había ido, ahora solo se tenían entre ellos.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Te... #02 Te odio. [Minutitos] También va para 10pairings

**Personajes/parejas:** Natsu/Rogue, Natsu/Sting/Rogue insinuado.

**Extensión: **1231 palabras.

**Notas: **Voy a empezar a creer que me pedí a Natsu para 10pairings solo para hacerlo sufrir, hasta ahora no le he hecho nada fluff (?). Bueno, esto supongo tiene **spoilers**, aunque muy leves, pues está ubicado en el hipotético futuro gobernado por Acnologia (cuanto amo esa línea temporal, da para tango angst (?)).

Los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**Rest in peace. **

**(I'm fine).**

El nombre en la tumba era tan claro como doloroso. Algo parecía quemarse con cada letra tallada en la piedra, algo parecía arder con cada flor cuidadosamente colocada, algo parecía morir con cada vistazo a la realidad. Natsu era un mago de fuego, el calor no le afectaba, y sin embargo desde hace un tiempo algo parecía incinerarse en su interior a cada nuevo paso que daba, y le dolía.

Le quedaba tan poco (decía poco y no nada, pese a que lo sentía como nada pues lo poco que le quedaba no le llenaba el vacío del pecho) que caminar y avanzar era más una simple rutina motivada por el instinto que un verdadero deseo. Él simplemente ya no tenía nada –ni nadie– por quien seguir.

Suspiró, y parte de su alma se perdió en el aire, dejándolo un poco menos vivo.

Dolía estar ahí, entre tantas tumbas conocidas, entre tantos recuerdos muertos. Dolía estar ahí, frente a esa tumba, consciente de que no podía no cumplir su palabra. Porque la dio, dio su palabra, pese a que ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Natsu trataba, día a día, de cumplirla, pero era demasiado pesado para él. A la vez no, pues formaba parte de lo poco que le quedaba, lo único que le quedaba. Por momentos obtenía la ilusión de que no todo estaba perdido, y aunque fuera un instante se conformaba con ello, pues sin eso no tendría nada más por lo que caminar. Por momentos obtenía la ilusión de que podía cumplir su promesa, esa que fue el último aliento del mago al que ahora pertenecía la tumba a sus pies.

Alzó la mano y rozó la fría piedra con ella, sintiendo como parte de su fuego interior se extinguía, calmando un poco el dolor y a la vez arrebatando un poco más su vida. Dolía, pues ya no tenía nada por que avanzar.

Sí, en realidad ya no tenía nada. Salvo, salvo una sola cosa.

No sabía donde estaba, no sabía donde buscarlo, ni siquiera sabía si en verdad quería hallarlo, pero de alguna manera siempre se encontraban.

Como una vela en un cuarto oscuro, parecía emerger de las sombras que él mismo provocaba, como llamándolo.

(No había nada, pues ellos no eran nada).

Y entre las sombras y el fuego esa nada se convertía en poco y querían creer que dolía un poco menos cuando dolía mucho más. Entre la sombra y el fuego, unidos perfectamente pues no había luz que los separará. No había luz, sencillamente.

Seguía sin haber nada. Pues Natsu depositaba flores frente a la tumba (no había nada más que lo hiciera, pues solo él respiraba), y él... (No había nada). Rogue fruncía el ceño, los ojos llenos de odio (–Las sombras están menos vacías que tú). Las flores se marchitaban en lo que Natsu volvía.

Y aún no había nada, ni amor ni sentimientos, ni siquiera algún motivo por el que seguir.

"–Te odio."

No había nada, por eso se aferraban el uno al otro en la penumbra –producida por las sombras de la vela– buscando sentir algo, que no todo se había perdido.

Seguía sin haber nada. Rogue apagaba la vela con indiferencia (no había nada más que lo hiciera, pues solo él respiraba), y él... (No había nada). Natsu fruncía el ceño está vez, los ojos cansados (–Ya no hay camino que te espere). La vela se olvidaba en un rincón.

Aún no había nada, alguien quería echarse a llorar. ¿Quién?

"–Te odio."

No tenían nada, esa era la verdad. Y dolía.

Natsu volvía a la tumba, las flores marchitas. Alzaba la mano acariciando la fría piedra, y no había nada –ni el fuego se extinguía ni la vida se marchaba–, el nombre en la tumba le recordaba que no le quedaba nada.

–Sting Eucliffe–.

Nada, todo se había ido así como las sonrisas y las tardes cálidas. Sus compañeros habían muerto, su gremio estaba muerto, _él_ estaba muerto. ¿Qué le quedaba sino la nada?

Depositaba flores con calma, con toda la calma del mundo pues tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Mentira, no tenía nada, pero le agradaba la efímera ilusión de que los segundos eran suyos.

Simplemente no había nada, salvo... «Salvalo»

Estaba cansado (de andar, de respirar, de _vivir_) pues no tenía nada más que la vacía promesa de que lo haría. Prometió aquello y sin embargo no deseaba cumplirlo, por supuesto que no lo deseaba.

"–Te odio."

Se miraban con todo el odio y la rabia del mundo (durante el día), pues caía la noche y en medio de la penumbra fingían que no importaba. Que podía salvarlo y que quería ser salvado. No les quedaba nada más que eso, absolutamente nada más que la insulsa promesa del otro.

Y tal vez pueda doler un poco más, solo espera a que las flores se marchiten y la vela se extinga.

Te odio, mas no tengo nada más.

Porque no les quedaba nada, más que buscarse el uno al otro fingiendo que aún había algo, que tenían ese poco que los separaba de la nada.

No era cierto, ese poco no existía pues ellos no eran nada, pero preferían fingir que no era así. Natsu prefería fingir que buscaba salvarlo y Rogue que aún deseaba ser salvado. Mentira, pues las sombras ya eran muy profundas y el fuego demasiado débil.

(No hay luz que nos una).

Y los unía, pues sin la luz solo les quedaba buscarse a tientas en la penumbra y esperar encontrar _algo_.

El suave tallado de la piedra se los recordaba.

–R.I.P–.

_Descansa en paz_, yo me encargo de todo.

¿Cómo, si no me sostengo ni yo mismo?

Pero _debían_, por el recuerdo debían intentar moverse y alcanzar algo. Moverse dolía, pues no tenían por qué. Salvo eso, salvo la promesa de que estarían bien. Natsu no quería salvarlo y Rogue no quería ser salvado, pero el _recuerdo_ deseaba que así fuera. ¿Quienes eran ellos para incumplir su deseo, aún si ya no estaba?

Se odiaban, pero era lo único que tenían.

Al fin y al cabo no les quedaba nada, salvo ellos mismos, todo lo demás se había ido. Sting se había ido.

Era todo, simplemente tenían su recuerdo. Rogue lo enterraba en las sombras, a Natsu le quemaba el pecho, pero _seguía ahí_. No es nada, es _algo_, aunque se sienta más vacío que la nada pues me coloca a tú lado, y _te odio_.

Era y no era el recuerdo, al final. Eran ellos viviendo el recuerdo lo único que quedaba, ellos aferrándose el uno al otro para que el aire que exhalaban sus pulmones no se llevasen lo último de su voluntad.

Tú lo mataste, mas yo no lo salve. Yo lo mate, mas tú no lo salvaste. Al final les dolía por igual, pero de maneras tan diferentes. No importaba, el dolor estaba ahí y les indicaba que aún faltaba un poco para que fueran nada.

Por eso se aferraban a la ropa ajena y se clavaban las uñas y suspiraban como si no les importase ser quienes eran (después de todo no eran nada), después de todo era lo único que les quedaba para moverse.

No tenían nada más. Todo lo demás era nada, todo se había ido.

Sting se había ido, ahora solo se tenían entre ellos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**


End file.
